


The Can

by GoHACoyote



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Cheesyness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoHACoyote/pseuds/GoHACoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star had a lemon, Ric had a can.</p><p>(Cheesy fluff... to diminish X-Factor painful last isue effect)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Can

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in need of fluff...

“hey, look, it’s a sprout”

 

Rictor took the half lemon coated in salt out of Star’s hand, there, a tiny pair of happy green leaves peered from one of the seeds, Shatterstar watched him as he walked towards the kitchen sink, the shorter man put the fruit under the tap water, washing out the salt. 

 

“You know, when I was a kid my grandma had the compulsive habit of planting every sprouted seed she found, I remember she had a garden full of cans with every kinds of plants”

 

The Mexican picked a can of toasted coffee, emptying its content in a plastic bag.

 

“It seems hereditary”

 

Star watched him open a hole in the bottom of the can and followed him to the 1 square yard “garden” they got, Jamie wanted to fill it with concrete, but Layla convinced him to let her grow grass there, said it was good to have a little green spot. Using the soil of the ground, Rictor improvised a pot for his lemon.

 

“There, with luck, maybe we’ll have a few fresh lemons next year”

 

Rictor entered back the building and resume whatever he was doing before stealing his lemon. Star stayed there, staring at the can… it was the last lemon in the fridge.

 

Weeks later, when they came back from one of those life risking missions, Star stopped in front of the little garden, the can looked just like the moment Ric put it there, just a can with soil, nothing more, they had watered it every two days, but the ingrate lemon sprout hasn’t showed so far, he picked the can watching it suspiciously.

 

“Maybe it’s dead, we should throw it”

 

Ric took the can from his lover’s hands and put it again in the corner of the grass square.

 

“No, it’s alive; give it a few more days”

 

“How you know it’s alive? You can’t see it”

 

Rictor smiled

 

“Earth connection, even if it is a can I can feel it, inside me, how it’s growing, you know”

 

Star frowned, the way he did when he found another hidden wonder of human life.

 

“Like… if you were pregnant?…”

 

The Mexican expression changed with horror for the weirdness of the mojoworlder’s conclusion

 

“I really don’t know how you manage to get one twisted idea after another… let’s eat something before Guido vacuum all the food” 

 

A few days later, there were a little lemon plant in that can, and someone had written “Jr.” on it, with a permanent marker, for Rictor’s discontent.


End file.
